Worlds DumbestHetalia Edition
by bluerainbowrose
Summary: What the title says. No flames please. there will be out of characterness, and OC of the territories, cities, and states. HIATUS.
1. Mutant Corn?

**You've all seen World Dumbest, da? Well here's the Hetalia Edition. Lithuania is the person explaining what's going on.**

**WORLDS DUMBEST DRIVERS 1**

**Chapter 1: #20: Mutant Corn!**

**Lithuania:** **"In Tampa, Flordia, Alfred F. Jones is running away from the cops. In a space ship."**

**England: "Where the bloody hell do you get a space ship from?"**

**Lithuania: "Alfred was able to fly over The Gulf of Mexico, but an unexpected rainstorm shorts out the ship and causes Alfred to crash in Cuba. He didn't fall on land, but on eight foot mutant corn!"**

**Romano: "Eight foot mutant corn, the hell!"**

**Cuba: "…pink lemonade was poured on a couple of our corn crops."**

**America: "HAHA! The hero saved you though!"**

**Cuba: "Shut the hell up burger boy!"**

**Lithuania: "Even though Alfred was in a different country, he was still arrested."**

**America: "I did not remember that part."**

**Lalan: "Did you happen to be drunk at the time?"**

**That's the end of number 20 of Worlds Dumbest Drivers one.**


	2. Drunk With A Side Of 'Dress'ed Swiss

**Here's number nineteen of our countdown of… WORLD DUMBEST DRIVERS 1.**

**Chapter 2: #19: Drunk With A Side Of 'Dress'ed Switzerland.**

**Lithuania: "In Milano, Italy, Feliciano Vargas is being pursued by police officials at 110 miles per hour."**

**Japan: "At least I wasn't there driving with him."**

**Italy: "What? I thought you had fun when I drove you home."**

**Lithuania: "It turns out, Feliciano does not know he his being pursued by police. He increases his speed and flies across the Italian border."**

**Romano: "When the hell did this happen!"**

**Sol [1]: Okay, how could he not know that he is being pursued? Sirens are going of and all that."**

**Lithuania: "A while later after police failed to stop him, they drove thru Switzerland's backyard. An angry Switzerland in a dress knocked down the front door and started shooting at him."**

**Spain: "Wait. Swiss was in a dress?"**

**Iceland: "Why was he in a dress?"**

**Swiss: "Liechtenstein wanted me to wear it."**

**Lithuania: "Feliciano was finally caught when he pulled up a German eatery. When, he was handcuffed, he tried to run, but was tacked to the ground. He was charged with D.W.I, speeding, and resisting arrest."**

**Romano: "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE FLIRTING WHEN YOU GOT ARRESTED!"**

**Italy: "I'm sorry. I lied. I didn't want you getting angry."**

**Romano: "Bastard! You're gonna get it now!"**

**Italy: "AAAHHHHH!" **

**[1]: Sol is an OC in The Crisis that I haven't released yet. Chapter One is LONG. When I wrote it out it was thirteen pages long!**


	3. Off The Ramp

**Welcome back to Worlds Dumbest Hetalia Edition. Numero eighteen of our count down for… dumb drivers 1**

**Disclaimer: I 100% do not own Hetalia or Worlds Dumbest…**

**#18: Off The Ramp.**

**Lithuania: "Moscow, Russia. Ivan Braginsky, and Alfred F. Jones have just stolen a car."**

**Britain: "Bloody. Why are Russia and America driving in the same car?"**

**America: "I was just showing Russia how awesome I am."**

**Lalan: "You just sounded like Prussia."**

**Russia: "Just show how he failed."**

**Lithuania: "About two miles down the road Alfred, doesn't notice an on coming ramp, where a skateboarder down the road was going to launch on. They fly through the air flipping over, and go downward, just missing a bridge."**

**Japan: "There are bridges in Russia?"**

**Russia: "Da."**

**Lalan: "How could you not see that ramp? Did you like, suddenly see a squirrel, and you swerved to avoid it?"**

**Russia: "No, I made mean joke and America reached over to slap me swerving the car."**

**America: "It was your fault."**

**Lithuania: "They finally land, but not on water, but on ice."**

**China: "On ice, aru?"**

**: "That must've hurt, da-ze."**

**Canada: *In a fake car dressed as Alfred***

**Prussia: *On passengers side dressed a Russia***

**Canada: "HAHA! Looks like stealing this car was a great idea."**

**Prussia: "Why did I agree to this again."**

**Canada: "You wanted to crash into your house and run over Estonia."**

**Prussia: "*mutters something*"**

**Canada: "What was that! *Reaches over to slap Prussia swerving the car off the ramp.* WHOAH!"**

**Prussia: "Oh my, We are upside down." CRASH! "*Cough, Cough* I'm blaming you for this." *Bolts out of car***

**Canada: "WAIT HEY- hehe he slipped on the ice… wait ICE! GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**Lithuania: "Luckily, the only injury is a light concussion."**

**Note: Can someone tell me EVERYONE'S human name. I don't know them all.**


	4. DUA

**Ahh… numero seventeen of our countdown. Enjoy.**

**#17: D.U.A**

**Lithuania: "Fourteen year old Peter Kirkland[1] has just stolen a truck… with a boat attached to it."**

**England: "SEALAND!"**

**Sealand: "MEEP!"**

**America: "Why'd ya steal it?"**

**Sealand: "I need a boat."**

**Estonia: "For what?"**

**Sealand: "To get home! That jerk left me on a fort!"**

**England: "That has nothing to do with this!"**

**Lalan: "Everyone calm down and shut up!"**

**Lithuania: "After about going two miles, a highway patrol officer notices Peter and his young age[2]. The cop follows him and pulls him over."**

***IN VIDEO***

**Cop: "What's your name, son?"**

**Peter: "Peter Kirkland, sir"**

**Cop: "Kirkland, eh? Related to an Arthur Kirkland?"**

**Peter nods his head with his, "Arthur-is-a-jerk" face.**

**Cop: "You do know that it is illegal to drive under sixteen[3], hm?"**

**Peter: "Well, yeah, its just. I live far away from here, and I have to be on a boat to get there. I came here to visit, Arthur, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. When I called the dock, they said, "Sorry, Peter, but the boat you arrived in left after you left the dock, I'm sorry dear." I WAS going to ask Arthur, but he got arrested last night[4]. When I asked Wales she said, "Haha, I guess Arthur drank a little to much. I'm sorry, I hve work in the mornin'. Scotland said, "*sigh* I guess I'm gonna have to bail him out." And Ireland said, "Sorry, I have to go home. I'm really busy." So I decided, that since no one would help me get home, I'll get there my self, but now I realize that was a big mistake."**

**Cop: "Big mistake. Uh…be honest with me Peter can you tell me exactly how old are you?"**

**Peter: "Fourteen."**

**Cop: "Can you put your hands behind your back?"**

**Peter: "So… I'm gettin' arrested?"**

**Cop: "No, you're just gonna get charged a fine for being underaged."**

***END OF VIDEO***

**Lithuania: "In conclusion, Peter was charged a thirty dollar cops never found out that Peter had stolen the vehicle."**

**America: "…Lucky."**

**England: "YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE BUYING COOKIES FROM GIRL SCOUTS!"**

**Sealand: "…I'm out. *Runs away***

**[1] I made Peter fourteen instead of twelve.**

**[2] The cop couldn't tell exactly how old he was.**

**[3] I don't now the actual age limit, so…yeah.**

**[4] Well I shouldn't have numbered this one.**


	5. Untitled

**Numero sixteen already? This chapter is based on why in the last chapter, I shouldn't have numbered number four. **

**Disclaimer: …NO!**

**Lithuania: "In London, England, Arthur Kirkland got drunk after partying with Wales, Scotland, Ireland, and Peter Kirkland."**

**Sealand: "I wasn't lying, so jerk-face can suck on that."**

**Lithuania: "With Peter already asleep in the car, Arthur tried to convince Wales and them, to let him drive them home. They denied. In the end, Arthur got in the car unaware that Peter was sleeping in there, and he drove off. He said he was going around the block, but a sharp turn wakes up Peter. After five minutes of bumping, jolting, and screaming, cops were finally able to pull him over."**

**America: "…HAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**England: "Dammit!"**

**Sealand: *Glares at England***

**Lithuania: " Both drunk Arthur, and shaken Peter step out of the car. Peter sinks to the ground, muttering."**

**Cop: "How much have you had to drink tonight?"**

**Arthur: "Ugh…a couple beers."**

**France: "A couple beers?"**

**America: "Iggy had WAY more than a couple beers if he's grunting. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Cop: "Well-"**

**Arthur: "OKAY! I'm drunk! But it was the kids' fault! He said that if I didn't drive him home, he'd kill me!"**

**The cop walked over to Peter, who finally stopped shaking.**

**Cop: "Can you tell me what happened."**

**Peter: "Well, jerk-face over there and some of his friend where partying. I heard e where gonna go somewhere, so I fell asleep in the car. I woke after a sudden jolt, and I saw HIM driving. I freaked and starting screaming. The whole time."**

**Cop: "Thank you for cooperating."**

**Romano:*chokes a bit on his drink* "The cops there actually say that?"**

**The cops walks back to Arthur.\**

**Cop: " He told me he was sleeping."**

**Arthur: *drunkenly* "He's lying, HIC!"**

**Sol: "100% DRUNK!"**

**Lithuania: "Arthur is charged with D.U.I. and lying. Peter is droven back to Wales.**

**Sealand: " Lesson learned: NEVER, fall asleep in a car with a drunken Arthur around."**

**Me: "Sorry I haven't updated in awhile."**


	6. In The Nude

**Number 15 bitches! I have 14-8 already in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: Fuck it. **

**Enjoy.**

**#15: In The Nude.**

**Lithuania: "In Paris, France, Francis Bonnefoy has been pulled over on suspicion of D.U.I."**

**Swissy: "SOMEONE GET LEICH AND SEALAND OUT OF HERE NOW!"**

**Lithuania: "Police are in for a big surprise. When he goes out naked.**

**Estonia: "Oh God. I hope Latvia isn't watching this."**

**Latvia: *Drunkenly* "What?"**

**England: "FROG!"**

**Seychelles: "CHECK! All England needs to see is America naked now."**

**England: "WHAT!"**

**France: "I remember that night."**

**Swissy: "That is just gross and inappropriate!"**

**Lalan: "Don't be such a let down Swissy. **

**Swissy: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**

**Cop: "Excuse me sir, but why are you naked?"**

**Francis: "I'm not naked. I'm showing what true beauty looks like."**

**Cop: "Not's not beauty. Yes you are naked, your dick is hanging out."**

**China: "If your dick is real beauty, then hang it on the Eiffel Tower, aru!"**

**Sol: "One is naked because their penis is sticking out, interesting."**

**England: "HAHA FROG!"**

**South Korea: "I still wonder how Canada didn't turn out like France."**

**Me: WOHO! The next number is on the waaayyyyyy.**


	7. BANG!

**NUMBER 14'YALL! Sveiki! Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck the disclaimer!**

**Number 14: BANG!**

**Lithuania: "Now, The Big Bang, with Hong Kong."**

**Hong Kong: " Welcome to the Big Bang, let's check out this man in Hong Kong."**

**The man is swerving a bit and trying to avoid cars.**

**Belize: "Where's the bang part?"**

**South Korea: "Holy crapmuffins! Is that China, da-ze?"**

**Hong Kong: "Here comes the bang."**

**Yao makes a sharp turn, making him loose control, and crashing into another car.**

**England: "That wasn't- on god."**

**The car bursts into flames.**

**Hong Kong: "Big, wasn't it?"**

**Djibouti: "That didn't burst into flames, it EXPLODED into flames. It was, CRASH, PEW!"**

**Hong Kong: "Yao is still at large, but because he's made a full recovery, they probably won't recognize him."**

**Japan: "Is that China-san didn't come out of his house for a month?"**

**China: "ARU!"**

**Taiwan: "I wonder what he looked like when he was burned."**

**I gots this one done. Next chapter coming your way.**


	8. Over The Counter

**YES! Number Thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: *Breaks something yellow***

**Number Thirteen: Over The Counter.**

**Lithuania: "Acapulco, Mexico. A local mini mart is getting ready to close when…"**

**CRASH!**

**Lithuania: "A car crashes in the store, about thirty feet away from the counter."**

**England: "Since when did Mexico get security cameras?"**

**Lithuania: "The women half-way steps out. She's about to get all the way out when, another car crashes in, sending the women to fly all the way over the counter. The clerk calls 911."**

**Clerk: "Yeah, a woman just crashed into the store. As she was getting out another woman crashed into the store. The first woman is right near me, she was flung over the counter, the second woman…I think she's passed out on the floor. I don't know if they are okay."**

**Macedonia: "Then check on them you idiot!"**

**Malta: "The first woman just went over the counter like a bird."**

**United Arab Emirates: *Confused stare***

**Lithuania: "the first woman starts speaking."**

**Woman 1: "I'm sorry…*falls back into sleep or whatever***

**Chile: "Is this woman drunk, or does she have a concussion?"**

**Angola: "It's kinda funny how the clerk just stands there and does nothing."**

**Lithuania: "Police arrive five minutes later. Maria(Mexico) and Yuukeni(Seychelles) are both rushed to the hospital. Maria had a minor concussion, was let go, and her driver's license was suspended for six months. As for Yuukeni, she had minor injuries, and was charged with D.U.I."**

**Mexico: "When I took that breath test, the number was under the legal limit."**

**This is finally done. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**This program is sponsored by corn flakes. **


	9. Drunk Drivers

**Welcome back to WORLD DUMBEST DRIVERS 1! **

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Hetalia or Worlds Dumbest EVER. That that through your thick minds!**

**Number 12, 11, and 10: Drunk and Feisty Drivers.**

**Lithuania: "The World presents, Drunk Time With Czech Republic."**

**Czech Republic: "Welcome to Drunk Time With Czech Republic. I'm your host, Czech Republic. First, let's check in with Arthur Kirkland in Number Twelve."**

**Number Twelve**

**Arthur pulls up to a Wendy's drive-thru. He runs over the speaker, and crashes into the menu. He is able to jump out of the vehicle right before purple electricity rods/bolts shoot in, and out of the vehicle and menu. **

**Brazil: "Imaged getting tazard by that! ZZT! Dead. I just hope police tazars don't get that high of voltage. You could get burn't to a crisp, literally."**

**Jamaica: "I wonder about the people inside the restaurant. The lights flickering, and all the people screaming like they're in a fricking horror movie."**

**Czech Republic: "Haha, what an idiot. That could probably light a couple blocks. Anyway, let's go onto number eleven, with Matthew Williams."**

**Number Eleven**

**Matthew pulls up to the White House. **

**Argentina: "OK, WHO LET CANADA NEAR THE WHITE HOUSE AGAIN!"**

**Chile: "Canada isn't innocent anymore."**

**Since Matthew is drunk, he drives it INTO the White House.**

**France: "At least he didn't burn it this time."**

**America: "HAHA! The good thing was that the President wasn't in at the time."**

**San Marino: "I guess no one's sane.**

**Czech Republic: "First he burns it, then he drives into it. Hehe, wow. Anyway, let's go to number ten with Sonia and Gilbert.**

**Number Ten**

**Sonia and Gilbert are driving down a road in Gold Beach, Lalan. Both are drunk, and arguing. They are also in pursuit.**

**Uganda and Sudan: *Both are in a car* "It's YOUR fault the turkey went cold!"**

"**No, It's your fault!"**

"**No it ain't!"**

"**Yes, it is!"**

"**NO!"**

"**YES!"**

"**NO!"**

"**Yes it is bastard!"**

"**Nu-uh, bitch!"**

"**Fuck you, asshole!"**

"**Whore!"**

"**Go suck a dick!"**

"**SHIT! It's the cops!"**

"**Well you were driving to fast."**

"**You're the one who started this godamn argument!"**

**Sonia and Gilbert, were actually fighting over the wheel to who was gonna drive.**

**Lalan: "Sol, Prussia, why do you guys have to bicker over EVERYTHING!"**

**Czech Republic: "In the end, Sonia and Gilbert were arrested. Well, that's it for today. See ya next time.**


	10. Lightening Car

**Number NINE!**

**Disclamier: NO!**

**Number 9: Lightening Car**

**Lithuania: "In Quebec City, Quebec, strange lights and buzzing noises have attracted citizens from their houses. They find, a static car?"**

**Bangladesh: "Okay, first you got a car that has purple electric rods shooting all over the place at an English Wendys', and now, we've got a car that's entirely engulfed in lightening. Which is dumber?"**

**Lithuania: "When smoke comes from the car, the citizens run in case of an explosion. "**

**Canada: *Looks closely in the screen* "Hey! Isn't that Mark's[1] car?"**

**Lithuania: "It was lucky the people ran. After five minutes…"**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Sealand: "Oh. My. God.**

**Seychelles: " Holy- First there's all the people running, AHHHHH, then…BOOOOOOOOOM! The sound of houses being ripped to smithereens. It was a mini atomic bomb!"**

**Bangladesh: "That thing blew up like the time Hong Kong launched 100 firecrackers, and fireworks that the same!"**

**Algeria: "0.0… It looked like Russia had just blown up Warsaw!"**

**Russia: *Laughs***

**Lithuania: "Mark had been drunk (of course) and been slaming into electricity poles."**

**Lalan: "How drunk do you have to be to smash into every elec- you know what? This is one example of why you should NEVER drink my beer. You get drunk instantly, most people can't handle it!" *Glares at several nations and non-nations***

**Lithuania: "Despite the great damage to houses and cars…no one was hurt in the explosion. Mark is arrested two days later."**

**America: "My bro needs to control his cities, territories, and provinces. There going to end up-I'm not even gonna say it."**

* * *

**[1] Mark is Quebec city **


	11. Fall to Pieces

**Nyu~** **number eight. ALMOST DONE!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Go back to first chapter!**

* * *

**Number Eight: Fall To Pieces.**

**Lithuania: "In London, Keesha Kirkland has just won second place in the London Durby. On the victory lap things go, well, apart."**

**The racecar swerves unexpectedly on a ramp (thing) flipping over, and starts falling apart in midair, Keesha falling to the ground.**

**Djibouti: "How does a car that won SECOND place fall apart so easily?"**

**Bangladesh: "There are things all vehicles can and can't do. For this one: Speed, yes. Flipping, hell no!" *Derp face***

**Myanmar: "The car fell apart like a collapsing building. Nuuuuuuuuuu-bosh!"**

**Maldives: "How is this dumb again. *Re-watches clip* What the fuck is this?"**

**England: "Is this really what London didn't say to me? REALLY LONDON?"**

**Lithuania: "Keesha came out with only cuts, bruises, and a sore back."**

**Panama: "Gotta give her credit for not breaking anything."**

***Video is replayed at scene where vehicle falls apart***

* * *

**My birthday's coming up this Thursday July 14****th****. **


	12. Over the Brdge, into ze bushez

**Number Seven.**

**Random chorus: "Number seven~"**

**Disclaimer: What the hell do you DON'T want me to own.**

* * *

**#7: Over The Bridge, Into Ze Bushez.**

**Lithuania: "In Spain, police are in pursuit of a drunk driver. Antonio Carriedo."**

**Romano: *Laughing his ass off***

**Lithuania: "With a chopper overhead, it looks like Antonio is already caught unti-" **

***CRASH***

"**-l. He goes over a bridge."**

***Antonio then lands in bushes, and some trees***

**Armenia: "Over a bridge, without a ramp, into a bunch of trees, and a bunch of bushes. Smart. Real, smart."**

**Romano: "Idiot." *Smirks***

**Lalan: "Wait. Spain has choppers? Shit!"**

**Lithuania: "When police search the trees, and bushes. All they could find was Antonio's car."**

**Qatar: "Is Spain a natural hider, or is he a ninja? I could never run, and hide that fast."**

**Lesotho: "I guess that was smart…?"**

**Antarctica: "I would NEVER do that. There are places I don't want to be. Like, a rapist's car, a scientists' creepy lab, India's BACKYARD."**

**India: *Smirks, then chuckles***

**St. Kitts: *Inside a tree* "HAHA suckers! They'll never find me here. No one ever thinks to look inside a tree."**

**Lithuania: "he is found three days later."**

**St. Kitts: "SHITS! I got found! DAMNNIT!" **


End file.
